Prince and Prince(ss)
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: 18 year old Prince Dimitri Drakulya has had enough. A rank he doesn't want, a fiancee he hates and a secret his parents would despise him for. He decides to run away to America and attend University there. His only problems? Dimitri is a little recognisable, and he's not as free from royalty as he thinks he is... Modern AU! Crossdressing!Romania. BulgariaxRomania. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Hello my pretties! I'm back with a new one! Yes, I realize starting another fanfiction when I'm expected to update 3 times a week was not my smartest idea but I was bored and have writers block. Her Series of Unfortunate Events is nearly finished anyway…**

**My first story where the main pairing is yaoi! Yay for yaoi!**

**R & R people, I don't own, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Plan

"Are you sure about this," Roderich asked.

Dimitri nodded, yawning, "If I don't go now, I'll lose my nerve."

Roderich nodded also; he didn't offer up any arguments like 'this is stupid' or 'what about your parents?' He knew exactly why this was happening.

"Very well," he handed Dimitri a passport and a few documents, "your plane leaves the day after tomorrow at 9:30am sharp, I'll be there to meet you when you touch down in America. Don't be late getting on the plane."

"Thanks, I owe you." Dimitri said sincerely.

Roderich sniffed, he was actually a great guy, he just hated to show it. And he_ really_ hated being thanked.

"There's just a few more things," the brunet said, Dimitri winced, he knew the Austrian well and did _not _like the tone of his voice, the Romanian Prince could already tell he was _not _going to like this.

Roderich leaned forwards, resting his elbows, "you say your parents won't look for you if you run away but the truth is; I'm not so sure. You _are_ the Prince of Romania after all, suppose they do look for you? What will you do then? You are rather recognizable."

Dimitri rolled his eyes and waved a hand flippantly, he thought Roderich was being a worrywart. True with his pale, white-blond hair, albino pale skin, red eyes and his one long canine tooth that hung down over his lower lip he _was_ easily recognizable.

But that didn't mean his parents would bring him back. They'd probably find him quickly if they put out a description of him. But that would require them to actually _look_ for him first.

"They won't look for me," he assured Roderich, "they already don't like me. When they read my note saying why I left, they'll probably tell the people I died so everyone lets it go."

Roderich looked slightly sympathetic. Not because he knew it was true, both boys had long since accepted the cold, hard facts. But because of _why_ Dimitri's parents would hate him enough to disown him at best.

"Those fools," he murmured. Dimitri grinned at him, single fang glinting in the dim light.

"Look who's talking," he teased, "you're in the exact same position I'm in. And your mother would probably take it worse than my parents!"

"That last part is true," Roderich agreed, "but our situations aren't quite the same, _I_ am going to America with the consent of my mother, _you_ are running away. And my mother is just the President of Austria, which means I don't have to rule after she dies."

Dimitri grimaced, "lucky." If he told his parents why he wanted to leave, they'd probably let him go. Off to America where they wouldn't have to look at him anymore. Probably hoping that he would get mugged and shot in a dark alley somewhere to remove his stain from the Earth.

But his parents not caring about him personally wouldn't save Dimitri from his engagement.

Dimitri's fiancée, Magda Funar was the most evil, cruel, insipid, heartless, self-centered female_ thing _either Dimitri or Roderich ever had the displeasure of meeting. And she was utterly _obsessed_ with Dimitri.

Obsessed as in following-him-everywhere, bugging his phone calls, _attacking any female who was so much as in the room with him _obsessed.

_She_ was what he needed to escape from, and not just because she was obsessed with him. This life was crushing Dimitri; he was usually a carefree and outgoing person. Though he had only lived eighteen short years, he could already feel this life and the restrictions that came with it, sucking the soul and light out of him like Dracula sucked blood.

Roderich bit his lip, Dimitri might not be aware of the physical changes but he was, he could see his friend withering away in front of his eyes as the wedding day came closer and closer and Dimitri came closer and closer to having his life lived for him. That was what made Roderich so determined to help his friend with what he usually would have considered a completely idiotic idea.

He glanced at the door, that and he wanted at least _one _of them to have the chance to marry for love.

Roderich was gay, to put it simply, like Dimitri. Like Dimitri he had a fiancée, like Dimitri his fiancée had been picked out for him by his scheming,_ incredibly_ homophobic mother. And like Dimitri his marriage would be used to bring his family to greater heights.

_Unlike_ Dimitri however, Roderich's fiancée was a strong, understanding, independent, lovely woman who emphasized deeply with her fiancé and his predicament. Elizabeta was truly a wonderful woman and if he had to marry a woman Roderich was honored that that woman would be her.

This was why Dimitri had to run away, now. Before he was stuck with a throne he didn't want and a fiancée he wanted even less.

This was also the biggest flaw in their master plan.

"Your parents might never want to see you again if your note tells them you're gay but Magda will not give up so easily." Roderich said.

Dimitri knew that was true. The first time he had met Magda she had disgusted him so much that he had flat-out told her he'd rather die than marry her. Hugging his arm tightly, fingernails that felt like claws digging into his skin, she'd, laughing, told him that he wouldn't get out of marrying her _that_ easily. Dimitri had been too creeped-out to sleep for _weeks_ after that.

Remembering that, he shuddered, the day after tomorrow couldn't come fast enough in his opinion.

"So what do you think I should do?" He asked Roderich, the other male wouldn't have brought up the topic of Dimitri being looked for, recognized and sent back to Romania unless there was a real problem, like Magda for instance. And if there was a real problem, Roderich always had a solution. That was the type of guy he was.

The brunet eyed the blond over the top of his glasses with steely violet eyes, "I _do _have an idea, but you won't like it." He warned.

Dimitri yawned again, "I knew I wasn't going to like it from the moment you brought the topic up, what is it Roderich?"

"You're very recognizable yes, but Magda would only be looking for a boy. No one would be looking for a pale, red-eyed, fanged girl." The Austrian said.

Dimitri, who had just taken a sip from his glass, spat out the liquid in his mouth, choked and doubled over, coughing.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" He yelled.

"Keep your voice down," Roderich hissed. On cue there was a sharp knock on the door. Roderich called for the person to enter and his personal bodyguard opened the door.

"Is everything alright?" The blond asked in German, eyes flicking from Roderich to Dimitri.

"Everything's fine, I'm sorry for the commotion," Roderich answered in the same language. His bodyguard's green eyes rested on him for a second longer then he disappeared from the doorway, shutting the door behind him.

"You're so lucky he doesn't speak Romanian," Roderich scolded, "do you _want _people to find out what we're talking about?"

Dimitri took huge gasps of air, "and you're lucky Vash is sweet on you or he might not do everything you say." He panted. He sat up straight again. "But that's not important, stop, rewind, play, what did you say? You _can't_ be suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"I am." Roderich said flatly, "I am already getting you a fake ID, of course, but that only goes so far. I'm already suggesting hair dye and contact lenses but if you 'are' a girl your disguise will be complete. Even I would probably have a hard time recognizing you. And you'll be able to flirt with any guy you like, be able to flirt with someone you find attractive and not be judged and hated, imagine that."

"No." Said Dimitri firmly, "just no. Even if I could pull that off, which I doubt, I wouldn't. I could never play with someone's heart like that, not to mention it would all be pointless anyway. And even if it wasn't, I still wouldn't do it. If I wanted to spend forever pretending to be someone I'm not I'd just stay _here!"_

Though being able to have a nice conversation with a guy he liked and not be hated did sound tempting… And of course it wasn't going to go anywhere so it wasn't like he would be hurting anyone…

He shook himself._ No.  
_  
"Shh!" Hissed Roderich, eyes darting to the door to make sure his crush didn't feel the need to check on them again. "I'm not saying you have to pretend to be a girl forever, just long enough for Magda to lose interest and stop looking for you, a year, two at most."

_Two years. Oh Hell no._

"Alright."

Dimitri blinked in shock, _wait. What the Hell did I just say?! I meant no. I meant no!_

Roderich leaned back in his chair, looking satisfied, "I knew you'd see things my way."

"No." Dimitri said firmly, "I meant no."

Roderich sniffed again, "fine, have it your way. Incidentally, when you get dragged back here by Magda, I'm going to be the best man at your wedding, right?"

Dimitri cowered back in his chair, "alright, I'll do what you say."

Roderich smiled, "good boy. Or should I say; girl."

"Don't push it you damn Austrian."

Roderich chuckled slightly, "anyway, I did think this over before hand, you'll go on the plane under an alias, the name on your passport is a boy's one. Then when you get to America I will pick you up and give you over to Elizabeta, she can teach you to act like a girl."

Dimitri groaned, he was ready to change his mind again. He hated Elizabeta. The evil, loud, sadistic Hungarian hated him too. Had from the moment she laid eyes on him, never mind that he was her 'beloved' future husband's best friend.

The fact that Elizabeta was in between Roderich and his love for Vash was reason enough to hate her in Dimitri's book, even if it wasn't her fault. But the fact that she was _evil, loud, and sadistic,_ hated him and loved to hit him with a frying pan didn't help. Yeah, he really hated Roderich's fiancée. Then he thought of his upcoming wedding and shuddered, he hated _his_ fiancée more.

"Alright." He said again.

Roderich pointed at the documents, "I've already secured an apartment for you and transferred some funds, untraceably, of course. This should be everything you need. Don't bother taking anything with you; just get it new in America. Only take personal things that you want to keep, understand?"

Dimitri nodded obediently, Roderich had told him this thousands of times before, of course, but he appreciated all the effort his best friend had gone to for him. He hoped he could repay him one day. Maybe he could talk him out of going through with a political marriage with a certain Hungarian witch and talk him into hooking up with a certain Swiss bodyguard. That would do Roderich a world of good.

Dimitri smiled slightly, it was a nice thought but he had promised Roderich he would be supportive of _Roderich's_ decision, no matter what he chose to do.

Roderich looked relieved, "thank God, I thought you were going to be difficult for a second there. I know it's hard to believe right now but I _am_ trying to help you."

"I know Roddy, thanks. You're my best friend." Dimitri said.

Roderich smiled again, "don't thank me now. Thank me in four or five years when you've gotten a University degree and are living in New York or California."

Dimitri grinned, "I will, mark my words, I will." He leaned back in his own chair; _I still can't believe this is happening._ His heart beat a little faster, but in a good way.

Roderich rose, "well, I should be leaving, _my_ flight leaves tomorrow morning, I'll see you the day after tomorrow then?"

Dimitri rose also and clasped his best friend's hand before hugging him impulsively, making the Austrian scoff and roll his eyes. "The day after tomorrow," the Romanian Prince promised. For better or for worse, there was no going back now.

* * *

**How was that? I apologize for any mistakes. It's really early in the moring over here right now. But yes, I am aware that Romania is a semi-presidential republic, I did say this was slightly Alternate Reality, I'm a fanfiction writer, not a politician. **

**If anyone has any suggestions for what Romania's girl name should be, let me know. R & R people and let me know what you think. And if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**P.S: Don't expect regular updates for this fic, I have tons of school work and I'm already updating 3 fanficts every week. I will write this when I get the time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plane

**First of all, many thanks to Estella Tweak for following and favoriting this story and me AND reviewing! What a nice thing to say too!**

**Thanks also go out to DeathbladeMeister for following and favoriting this story as well as reviewing! Yours was SUCH a good idea, I am so going to call him Wihelmina!**

**Many thanks also go to doitsuchick and Gilbird the Awesome for following and robinfan1 for following and favoriting. You guys all rock!**

**Ok, you know the drill, I don't own, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Plane

_It would have been cooler,_ Dimitri thought, _if I could say I snuck away in the middle of the night._ The reality of it was, backpack over his shoulder, he strolled out the front door at 5:30am, whistling under his breath.

Only the workers, the housecleaner, the gardener, and the other housecleaner were up. Dimitri only got stopped once, by Anna, the housekeeper he liked the most.

"And where are you off to this early morning, my Prince?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Oh, I'm running away," Dimitri said flippantly, reaching for the door handle.

Anna laughed, "Alright then, be home for dinner."

"Will do," he lied, kissing her cheek, Anna had always been good to him, "goodbye."

"Bye!" She waved cheerily as he slipped out the door.

_That was easy…_

He walked down the front path and slipped out the gate. Once he was outside he turned, just for a second, and stared up at the house he had grown up in for eighteen years, a lump formed in his throat and he found it hard to swallow. Then he stepped into the waiting cab he had ordered and gave the address of the airport, _good riddance._

Dimitri stared out the window as Europe passed below him, this was not his first time flying, he'd been to Hungary, Austria and Germany by plane, but this was definitely his longest trip, and his most important.

_I wonder how things will be different, other than me being a girl,_ Dimitri thought, resting his head against the window. Despite his nerves and heavy feeling of impending doom, more specifically _his_ impending doom, his eyelids fluttered shut and he quickly fell asleep.

There were a few stops between Romania and America and luckily Dimitri woke up long before his. He got off the plane a couple of times to stretch his legs before getting back on.

He got stopped at customs once or twice because of his 'shady appearance,' like it was somehow _his_ fault his eyes were red, his skin pale as chalk and he had a fang.

One of the guys gave him a very strange look, "buddy," he said, "I know this might seem like a weird question but… are you… the prince of Romania? You kinda look like him, kinda too much like him."  
_  
Shit,_ Dimitri didn't know where this guy had recognized him from and he didn't care. All he knew was he had to act natural, this guy _couldn't _remember him, just in case his parents did search for him, or worse, his fiancée did.

He grinned, "dude, what would the prince of Romania be doing here, I'm not him, I didn't even know Romania had a prince." He lied, he flipped open his fake ID and showed the guy.

The other man laughed, "fair enough, anyway, sorry to bother you have a nice flight."

"Thanks, bye," Dmitri said, pocketing his ID and getting back on the plane, _thank you Roderich…_

With all the stops it was a roughly 15 hour flight, Dimitri's plane had left, as Roderich had predicted, at 9:30 in the morning, he had spent _fifteen hours _on a plane to arrive in New York at 5:34pm _the previous day._ His head hurt.  
_  
Stupid time zones,_ he grumbled mentally, dragging his small suitcase behind him. He spotted Roderich and  
Elizabeta waving at him, he waved back tiredly, managing a small smile for Roderich and a huge scowl for Elizabeta who poked her tongue out at him, a gesture Dimitri returned because they were just _that_ mature.

Roderich rolled his eyes, "can we at least_ act_ civilized please?" He asked in English, when he had first decided to move to America Dimitri had bugged Roderich to teach him how to speak English (which of course Roderich knew how to speak fluently because Roderich knew everything). Roderich had taught Dimitri and now the blond was pretty good but he had insisted that he only have English spoken to him when he touched down in America so he could get used to it.

"Fine, whatever you say Roderich, you're the boss, hello to you too by the way," Dimitri said, also in English.  
Roderich rolled his eyes again and beckoned for the two of them to follow. They did.

They all piled into the car and the driver, Vash, took off.

"Alright," Elizabeta turned to Dimitri with a sweet smile that always made him want to curl up into a little ball out of fear, "since I'd rather die then spend any more time with you than necessary-"

"-I assure you, the feeling's mutual," Dimitri interjected acidly.

Roderich just sighed and stared out the window, Elizabeta continued as though Dimitri hadn't spoken, "I've hired someone to get you all the proper clothes and teach you everything you need to know so you can," she snorted and clutched her stomach, overcome with mirth, _"pretend to be a girl," _she collapsed laughing. The corners of Roderich's mouth twitched, Dimitri glared.

"Anyway," Elizabeta continued, gaining control over her amusement, "you don't have to worry, this guys a professional, when he's done with you, even _you'll _think you're a girl. And he's discreet, when I hired him to teach you how to be a girl he didn't even ask _why,_ he won't breathe a word of this to anyone, even under severe torture. He's a huge gossip but he's the _best _at keeping secrets."

"Plus he feels he owes me a favor so he believes this to be personal, he'll do a good job, trust me on that," Roderich said quietly. Dimitri was starting to feel _worse _about this, not better, but hey, he did trust Roderich.

"Alright, Heaven help me I do trust you Roderich," Dimitri glared at the brunet's fiancée, "it's _you_ I'm not so sure about." She stuck her tongue out at him, Roderich sighed again.

"Civilized," he reminded her. Elizabeta's tongue disappeared, she smiled at him sweetly, Roderich smiled back.

Dimitri was overcome with envy and sadness, _at least he_ likes _her.  
_  
That was why this whole thing was going to be worth it.

_It had_ better _be worth it…_

"Oh my Gosh, like, hi! I'm Feliks, this is my assistant Toris, you must be Dimitri, come in, come in," A blond whirlwind with a heavy Polish/Valley Girl accent pulled Dimitri into the room while a harassed-looking brunet wearing an apron ran around with boxes of clothes and cosmetics.

Dimitri swallowed thickly as he looked around the warehouse filled with the sort of things one would expect to find in a beauty parlor. He glared at Roderich.

"If our positions were reversed, I would have at least _warned_ you," he said scathingly.

Roderich just shrugged, "I didn't think I'd be able to adequately describe the gravity of your situation in the hour and a half it took us to get here." He said blandly, Dimitri glared, Elizabeta cackled.

Feliks, who was quite strong despite being almost as small as Elizabeta, tugged Dimitri into the room, sat him on a bench and cracked his knuckles.

"Aright," he said, suddenly business-like, "first you're going to learn how to dress, how to walk, how to put on make-up and the other 101 things you need to learn about being a girl. I'm not saying you need to be a typical 'girly-girl' but it's going to look, like, real suspicious if you don't even know how to put on lip-gloss. And yes this lesson will include how and when to fake period cramps and hormonal changes every month."

"That's going to be my favorite part," Elizabeta said gleefully, watching Dimitri who was starting to look faintly green.

Roderich just leaned against the wall and put in earphones so he wouldn't have to listen to his friend's screams, "this is for your own good," he reminded the Romanian prince.

Somehow that thought offered little comfort.

11:30 at night and they were finally finished 'for today,' Feliks had said in a perky voice that somehow seemed ominous.

Dimitri's ankles ached from when he'd had to practice walking in high-heeled death traps. Luckily the rest of him was relatively unscathed as Toris and Roderich had been there to catch him when he fell while Feliks gave instructions and Elizabeta laughed her ass off. He was going to put cat litter in her bed.

Dimitri had also learned how to apply lip-gloss, stick, balm and pretty much every other sort of sticky beauty product that could be applied to the lips. Along with all sorts of completely useless eye and face make-up that made him feel almost as stupid as he looked with it on. And even if the make-up didn't make him feel dumb, Elizabeta certainly did.

Dimitri had almost called quits a couple of times but he wasn't going to give that she-demon the satisfaction of calling him a coward and quitter as well as a cross-dresser. Which she had called him, several times.

The lesson about female PMS (Premenstrual syndrome) had been, as Dimitri had always believed it would be, absolutely _disgusting._ Numerous times he had been sure that Feliks was just making this stuff up to screw with him, other times he was sure he wasn't because you couldn't just make this shit up.

He had learned to talk like a girl (without saying 'like' or 'totally' every three words like Feliks did), walk like a girl and even_ eat_ girlishly. He had learned all the do's and don'ts of being a stereotypical female.

In short he had been put through Hell via a roughly 5 hour crash course in girls. And he never wanted to see another female again, if he hadn't been gay before he would be now. It didn't help that the only female he was in close proximity to was Elizabeta who he hated now more than ever due to her good mood and obnoxious singing of Pinks 'Stupid Girls.'

Not to mention Dimitri had been up since 4:30 in the morning, had been on a plane for 15 hours before coming here and was suffering extreme jet-lag so he was almost too tired to care.

Almost.

Toris patted his shoulder sympathetically as his head drooped onto Roderich's shoulder as the Austrian half-carried Dimitri to the car. "Feliks said you caught on really quickly, you'll only have to come back for five or six hours tomorrow," the Lithuanian assistant said kindly.

Dimitri gave him a broken look, he didn't know what Toris saw in his red eyes but it made the brunet wince with pity. "I don't know why you're doing this by it's worth it, right?"

"Maybe," Dimitri mumbled as Roderich dragged him off. _Maybe._

All throughout the car ride Dimitri's head rested on Roderich's shoulder as he fought to keep his eyes open. The only time his head moved was when the car went around a corner and it rolled to his other side to rest on Elizabeta's shoulder.

Eliza seemed to think that Dimitri had been through enough for one night and, aside from humming 'Man, I feel like a woman' by Shania Twain under her breath, did nothing to annoy him or push him away.

When the car rolled to a stop at the front door of Roderich's mansion (because Roderich had mansions _everywhere)_, Dimitri, only semi-conscious fumbled to unbuckle his seatbelt while leaning heavily on Elizabeta.

Roderich reached for him, "I'll take him inside, can you grab his bag so Vash can park the car Liza?" Roderich asked.

But his fiancée cheerfully waved him away, "I've got him, you grab his bag."

Roderich shook his head and grabbed Dimitri's bag, ducking his head into the driver's window to speak with Vash while Elizabeta half carried Dimitri up the steps and into the house. Dimitri wasn't really surprised; she was the strongest woman he knew, physically as well as mentally.

Eliza threw back the covers with one hand and helped Dimitri onto the bed while he murmured a 'thanks' so tired he actually felt drunk.

He collapsed onto the bed, fully dressed, pausing only to remove his boots. He lay down and pulled the covers over him, calling a goodnight to Roderich as he handed Dimitri's bag over to Elizabeta.

Eliza padded over to him and set him back by his bed as Dimitri held onto consciousness by a thread, she brushed some of his hair out of his face with a surprisingly tender touch. "I hate to say it but; good job blondie, you did really well out there, not many guys could have done what you did. Then again," she chuckled but there was no real humour in her voice, "not many people hate their fiancées as much as you do. Poor thing," her last two words had genuine sympathy in them. She pulled the covers higher around him, "get some rest, you've earned it." With that she left.

_Did she really just say that_? Dimitri wondered sleepily, _no I'm really tired, I'm probably just imagining things._ With that comforting thought he, at last fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**I wasn't going to update this until I finished H.S.O.U.E when I was going to start writing/updating this in its place but I won't be finished that until two Sundays away. But then I thought 'that's way too long to make my wonderful viewers wait!' So here I am! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Heh, and I thought this chapter was going to be shorter than the last one, shows what I know. R & R people! I'm out, I need to write the next chapter of Austria's Musical like, yesterday.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl

**First and foremost a HUGE thank-you to Gilbird the Awesome for reviewing and pointing out that embarrassing FAIL to me because seriously, I wouldn't have noticed otherwise. Oh my God thank you so much I owe you my life.**

**Everyone I apologize profusely for that *groveling like the worm I am * Also thanks to for Gilbird the Awesome favoriting Austria's Musical though I'm pretty sure I said that in the last chapter of AM too. Oh well, better safe than sorry.**

**Also thanks to Arinse for reviewing. I updated!**

**Thanks also go to for following, EnterTheDarkSide, melodyliliana9893 and LionessLycanthropy for favoriting and DeathbladeMeister for reviewing, no _you_ are Prussia awesome! Per your request; I am updating again, hope you enjoy.**

**My last thanks goes to another reviewer who called herself 'Too lazy to login' in her review. I have no idea who you are but I hope you enjoy, even if you are too lazy to log in :)**

**I might be a worm but I'm a yaoi-loving, fanfiction-writing worm so here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy!**  
**P.S: THERE'S POLIET IN THIS CHAPTER. If you don't like you should probably stop reading my fanfictions now.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Girl

As Feliks had predicted, after another roughly 6-hour Hell-on-Earth course, Dimitri was officially pronounced by the blond Pole 'female.' He now probably knew more about being a girl than Eliza did.

Luckily for Dimitri, who was on the verge of jumping off a building, if someone so much as mentioned dresses or make-up or shoes or periods ever again, it was finally over.

And now Elizabeta was trying to get him addicted to fanfiction claiming that _'tons_ of girls loved it, and lots of guys too.' Dimitri felt it was a dangerous road to go down personally.

But finally, _finally,_ it was over. He was finished and now able to act like a girl as naturally (ok, maybe not as naturally but certainly as_ convincingly_) as any girl.

He was prepared for every little thing, except, of course, the first thing that happened to him the second he stepped out from behind the changing curtain.

Dimitri, instead of being his normal, comfortable, self, was now, well, to any outside observer; a girl.

Yes, a girl. Dimitri was now wearing a knee-length ruby dress with a matching coat of the same length and black tights. To complete his attire were a pair of high-heeled ruby boots and a small red hat that sat on the side of his head, attached with a pair of clips to his (straightened) hair.

His lips had the slightest smear of gloss on them and his already long eyelashes were even longer with the help of mascara and the slightest amount of eye liner and shadow. The only good thing about this was that Dimitri had been allowed to keep his natural colouring, his blond hair and red eyes were untouched.

Feeling like an idiot (though he secretly loved the hat) Dimitri stepped out from behind the curtain. Then it happened.

Elizabeta squealed like a teen girl meeting her favorite celebrity crush and pounced. She grabbed Dimitri and cuddled him close, rubbing her cheek against his. "You are_ so_ cute!" She shrieked.

"Roderich! It's all over me, get it off!" Dimitri yelped, gesturing at Elizabeta. 'It' just squealed louder and hugged him tighter.

Feliks whacked Dimitri on the head with a rolled-up fashion magazine. "Girl's voice!" He ordered.

Dimitri sighed and rolled his eyes, "oh Roderich save me!" He squealed in a high-pitched horrible impression of a girl's voice.

Feliks whacked him again while Toris laughed.

Roderich sighed and pulled Eliza off Dimitri, "Oh Roddy is he such a cute girl!" Elizabeta squealed.

Her fiancé rolled his eyes, "yes he's adorable, now let's go."

When Roderich tried to pay him for his help Feliks waved him away, "for you, my friend, anything. It was, like, the least I could do to pay you back. Besides, it was, like, totally fun!"

"What did Roderich do for Feliks that would make him turn down two thousand dollars for a job?" Dimitri asked Elizabeta.

"Almost exactly what Roderich is doing for you now," Eliza replied as Roderich insisted on giving Feliks a thousand dollars for the job. Feliks was quite a stubborn man, but so was Roderich.

"Yes, it's true. Mr. Edelstein helped Feliks avoid being dragged back to Poland by getting him set up here in America with a false ID and everything. And he was the one who suggested that Feliks cross-dress to avoid being found out. And to be honest, if he hadn't I'm certain Mr. Feliks would have been found out hundreds of times before his parents stopped looking." Toris said, coming up behind them.

"So Feliks was running away because his ridiculously overbearing and probably influential parents were trying to force him into a life he didn't want," Dimitri summarized, he was pretty sure he was familiar with this story. "Oh, and he's gay but he couldn't tell his parents that because they'd hate him for life."

Toris blinked, "how on Earth did you-?"

"Lucky guess," Dimitri muttered, folding his arms, he was thoroughly sick of homophobic and controlling parents.

Apparently Elizabeta felt the same way, "The arranged marriages and forced lifestyles are one thing but," she shook her head, "at least a parent could argue that they were trying to give their child the best life possible, get them a good job and a good marriage. It might not be true but it's still a proper, justifiable argument. But…" she looked over at Roderich and Feliks, then out the window to where Vash was leaning against the car. "Where's the justification in hating a child because of their sexuality? Everyone's supposed to love their children unconditionally. When did love _become _the condition?"

"Hear hear," Toris said vehemently. "Mr. Feliks told me about the life he would have been living if he hadn't left and not a day goes by I don't thank Mr. Edelstein for helping him. There were no arranged marriages for him, thank God," here he looked at Dimitri curiously, "but he would have _hated_ it. Mr. Edelstein's a good man."

"Yeah he is," Dimitri agreed, "but what is the deal with all these parents forcing their children into lives they're obviously going to hate?"

"I know right? Even my parents forced me into a marriage I didn't have anything to do with," Elizabeta said, she spread her hands, "not that you'll catch _me_ complaining about getting to marry Roderich. He's amazing, I could have done so much worse, even if I picked my own man."

"Roddy's gay," Dimitri reminded her.

"Could've done so much worse," Eliza repeated firmly.

Toris chuckled, "Well I can't tell you what's up with parents like that, when I brought my younger brothers to live here in America a year ago when I first turned eighteen, it took my mother and step-father almost a month to realize the three of us were gone."

Dimitri and Eliza turned to look at him with a mixture of confusion and sadness, "wow. I can't tell whose parents sound worse." Dimitri said. Elizabeta nodded.

Toris laughed again, "well it doesn't bother me anymore, I have a great life now, and so does Feliks, to the best of my knowledge, and I didn't even have to cross-dress." He touched Dimitri's shoulder, "that's why I'm sure you won't regret this, even though I don't know what you're running from."

Dimitri snorted and shifted uncomfortably, "I think it would be easier to list the amount of things I'm _not_ running from. And as for not regretting this, well…" he shifted again, "I think it's a bit late for that. This bra is so uncomfortable!"

Eliza giggled, "You get used to them after a while," she promised, "trust me, you wont even notice it's there soon. Though at least I don't have to pad mine!" She giggled again.

Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "Elizabeta if you tease me because my 'breasts' are small I will kill you. And I don't want to get used to them!" Dimitri cried.

Toris nodded, "yes, 'Felicyta' got too used to cross-dressing and talking like a girl. Now Feliks still does it."

Dimitri shuddered, "well I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen to me. Besides," he stuck out his hip and rested his hand against it, he wasn't sure if he was trying to imitate a stereotypical female teenager or Feliks, possibly both, "if I keep this up there's, like, no way I'll get a boyfriend!"

Eliza snorted with laughter and doubled over, "Dimitri that was brilliant!"

"Trust me honey, if you find a man and he doesn't accept you for a little thing like cross-dressing he's not worth your time." Feliks said, walking up to them with Roderich just behind him. For some reason Feliks glanced at Toris and then away when he said this.

"Fair enough, but why take the risk?" Said Dimitri. He shook first Feliks's hand, then Toris's, "thank you both for everything you've done for me."

Feliks hugged him after shaking his hand, "it was like, totally my pleasure Dimitri! Just stop by anytime you need something, we'll be happy to help!"

"Definitely," Toris agreed as he shook Dimitri's hand.

The three of them bade Feliks and Toris goodbye and exited the warehouse. When their car pulled away Toris clapped his hands and smiled, "well, I'll get all of this stuff packed up and back to the shop!" He said cheerfully. He leaned down to pick up a box but stopped when Feliks held out the one thousand dollars Roderich had force him to take.

"Here, this is yours," Feliks said, "it's for all the hard work you do around here."

Toris shook his head fervently, "no! I can't take that! It's way too much. And besides, we did this as a favour, I can't take the money!"

Feliks shook the ten $100 bills, uncharacteristically serious, "no, _I_ did this as a favour,_ you_, like, work for me, so you totally deserve to get paid. And I don't pay you nearly enough normally so here." He flapped the money at Toris again.

Toris shook his head, "you pay me heaps." He argued.

"Not as much as you deserve for putting up with me," Feliks argued back.

"Oh," Toris smiled, "well I'm sorry you think that. But I don't put up with you because you pay me or because I have to. I stay with you because I want to."  
_  
You would be the first,_ Feliks thought. He reached forwards and tucked the money into the breast pocket of Toris's apron. "And in my book that's totally a good enough reason to give you a thousand dollars." He turned away and went to pack up the cosmetics, "seriously Toris, stop arguing. You, like, have to get both your brothers through High School, as well as support the three of you. You need the money, I don't."

His words hit home, Toris would never take the money for himself but his two younger brothers really did need it.

He set the boxes he was carrying down by the door and approached Feliks. He tapped his boss on the shoulder and Feliks stopped packing away lipsticks to face him.

"Yes Toris?" He asked.

Quickly, before he could lose his nerve, Toris leaned down and brushed his lips against Feliks's, "thank you."

Feliks stared at him with huge, shocked, eyes. Toris began to blush, he twisted his apron around his hands nervously, "well… that's all I wanted to say." He began to scurry off.

Feliks jogged after him and caught his shoulder, turning him around. Before Toris could say anything Feliks leaned up on the balls of his feet and pressed his lips firmly against Toris's, fingers sliding into the taller male's brown hair.

Toris rested his hands lightly on Feliks's hips and gently pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. After a few seconds Feliks pulled away and rested his forehead against Toris's. Both were panting slightly.

"I hope you don't think I'm a perverted bastard who's only going to give you a tip if you kiss me now." Breathed Feliks.

Toris smiled, "didn't think it for a second, does that mean you'll kiss me anyway?"

Feliks leaned up and pecked him on the lips again, "maybe!" He said with a wink.

"Well, what do you think?" Asked Roderich absently, he was text messaging someone, Dimitri had no idea who. Either way he wasn't looking at the magnificent and superbly furnished living room that the three of them were once again standing in after doing a tour of Dimitri's new, amazing, two bedroom apartment.

Dimitri smiled, a place where he could be himself, without any lies. A place that belonged to him and him alone. A place where the owners wouldn't be able to kick him out because he wasn't a perfect fiancé, or a perfect Prince, or a perfect son. No matter what he had to wear or who he had to be he now knew that this place would be worth it. This wonderful, glorious, amazing, stylish place.

"I love it." He told Roderich sincerely. "How much is the rent?" He already knew, just by looking at the place that, however much the rent was, he would gladly pay it.

"Cheap." His friend replied, not looking up from his phone, "$220 every month."

"Serious?" Dimitri asked, turning to his friend, "for a place like this? That's a steal."

"Yes well, I know the owner and he feels as though he-"

"Owes you a favour?" Guessed Elizabeta, grinning.

"Let me guess, you helped him skip his country too and sent him to cross-dressing school?" Said Dimitri, grinning.

Roderich sighed, "No. I found one of his cats in a storm drain and returned it. In Heracles's book that makes me a hero, he has so many it's a wonder he ever noticed it was missing."

"Oh," Dimitri pouted, he'd been way off, "close enough."

"So this will do? I know it's not exactly what you're used to but…" Roderich trailed off, waiting for Dimitri to say something.

Dimitri spread his arms to indicate the apartment, "Roderich, this place is amazing. It'll more than do, it's perfect! I don't need a castle, I just need room for me, and this has plenty."

"Yes well," Roderich sniffed, "you plus one, my bet is you'll have a roommate before the end of next month."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Dimitri, frowning.

Roderich smiled at him, "Dimitri I don't know if you've ever noticed this but you_ hate_ being on your own." He checked his phone again, "anyway, we must be off, I have places to go and people to see."

Dimitri waved them out of the apartment, now his apartment as Roderich gave him his new landlord's number. He was so not getting a roommate, then he would have to pretend to be a girl 24/7 instead of just when he was in public.

"I'll get a cat or something then, from the sound of it your friend Heracles knows where I can find one." Dimitri said as he waved them out of his apartment, "goodbye."

They both bade him farewell and when he shut the door he immediately kicked off his girly heels with a sigh, but smiling too.

His new life had begun.

* * *

**Ha. And I thought this chapter would be short. Lol nope. R & R guys, let me know what you think. And just so you know, Bulgaria will probably come in at the end of the next chapter or the beginning of chapter five. Let the plot BEGIN!**

**Sorry I'm so late. I meant to have this up two days ago but life got in my way.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Bye. **

**PS: Any suggestions for what to do with Austria, Switzerland and Hungary? I'm open to suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Start

**Hey guys, I'm back. I know it hasn't been very long but now that Her Series of Unfortunate Events is finished I will be updating this every Sunday in it's place and since it's Sunday now I thought today would be a good place to start. That's right guys; this fic will be REGULARLY UPDATED!**

**Fist thanks go to The Damned Goddess for following and favoriting this story (and My Love Lies).**  
**Second thanks go to Kikuchi-Chan for favoriting.**

**Third thanks go to MsNoOne for following and favoriting this story (and My Love Lies!).**

**Last but not least; thanks to EnterTheDarkSide for reviewing. Glad you think so!**

**Enjoy. You know I don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Start

Dimitri hated to admit it but, as usual, Roderich was right about him. He did get horribly lonely. His University classes started two weeks after he'd gotten in from Romania so Dimitri still had a week and now he was beginning to go insane.

He couldn't stand the crushing loneliness and the emptiness of his apartment and was bored out of his mind. He could only watch so much television without going insane and he couldn't go out without dressing like a girl so he avoided that too, other than absolutely necessary trips to the supermarket.

He wanted to get a cat but when he went to see Heracles about it; it turned out he was allergic. He didn't want to get a dog either, they were too much work. Maybe one day, but not today. So it looked like he was getting a roommate. Unless he wanted to get a pet fish. But Dimitri wasn't stooping that low and giving Roderich that kind of satisfaction. No way.

Still he resisted, it was his crippling fear of being alone versus his absolute hatred of cross-dressing, which he would have to do 24/7 if he got a roommate. No thanks. He wanted this place because it was somewhere he could be himself. And he was _not _a cross-dresser, no matter what Elizabeta might say. At least not any more than he needed to be.

But he really did want someone to talk to…

Dimitri shook himself, _you'll be fine. You've only got one more week before Uni starts, and then you'll have all the social interaction and people you can handle. _

But that, while true, that wouldn't solve Dimitri's phobia of sleeping in an otherwise empty house.

He hated it.

As a young child Dimitri had been mostly all alone, aside from the servants who -while most of them were sympathetic and friendly- were getting paid to work, not to keep a young child company.

His father was a very busy man and cared very little for his eerie looking son. His mother, a great beauty, was always at cocktail parties and galas and cared even less for him.

He had gotten past that period of his life but he still disliked never having anyone around, it reminded him of being a lost, lonely young child and he didn't enjoy the feeling one bit.

His teen years had been a bit better; Dimitri had never been close with his mother, still wasn't, and now definitely wouldn't be. But his father had finally taken an interest in the young man who would one day be King and had taken Dimitri under his wing.

Dimitri still held a teensy bit of resentment towards his father for the neglect and solitude he had gone through as a child but other than that they had gotten along okay.

Until Dimitri had found out his parents were two of the most close-minded homophobic morons he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Ever since then (Dimitri was 15 at the time), his relationship with his father had been soured. Soured by the knowledge that he was either going to have to keep his sexuality a secret from his father for life or, and this had ended up happening, telling him and having him hate his own son for life.

But when he was fourteen something had happened that had changed Dimitri's life forever.

At a fancy dinner party in Vienna, not long after his fourteenth birthday, he had been introduced to the President of Austria's fifteen year old son, Roderich Edelstein.

The two boys, despite their incredibly different personalities, had become instant friends. There had never been anything romantic between the two of them, ever, but they had been closer than brothers. So when Dimitri knew he had to escape he turned to Roderich to help him do it. Because Roderich was the only person who had ever always been there for him.

Dimitri flopped onto his couch, heavily debating calling said person, just for someone to talk to. Heck, right now he'd settle for talking to Elizabeta. But no, he already owed Roderich his so much, he needed to stop leaning on his friend and get his own life.

With a muttered curse Dimitri got up and searched for his jeans, a blouse and padded bra, screw this, he didn't care if he had to dress up as a girl, he was going out. He had been cooped up inside this apartment for almost a week and was now contact-starved and stir-crazy.

After getting changed and shoving his phone into his back pocket (and praying to any God that might be listening that he wouldn't screw this up) he exited his apartment with a soft sigh of relief. He really loved that place but geez, _finally._

After ordering a cappuccino Dimitri sat down at a table with a contented smile. He knew Roderich, who was rather anti-social, wouldn't understand this at all but Dimitri genuinely enjoyed just being around other people in a public place every once in a while. It made him feel as though he was part of something bigger than himself and that made him feel happy. His coffee was delivered and he thanked the waitress politely, remembering to use his girl's voice (it would be rather awkward if he didn't).

Dimitri sipped his cappuccino (which was actually really good) as he surveyed the people around him. He was just about to comment to himself about how nice and lively the coffee shop was when things got even livelier.

A blur of black and white tumbled into the seat opposite Dimitri. The blur, which turned out to be a young man, Dimitri's age or a shade older, blinked up at him with red eyes a shade darker than Dimitri's own.

It appeared the young man had been pushed, almost thrown, onto the chair across from Dimitri by his two overly-enthusiastic friends who were now standing a safe distance away, calling out suggestions.

"Talk to her! She's cute!" One of them yelled. He had wavy dark brown hair that reached just past his ears, going well with his pale brown skin and highlighting his brilliant green eyes. His accent was heavily Spanish and easily his best feature was the gorgeous, sunny smile that lit up his whole face.

"Get her number!" The other one yelled, he had wavy chin-length blond hair and sky-blue eyes and sounded French.

"You guys shut up!" The red-eyed male in front of Dimitri yelled back, his accent was heavily German.

Since he'd touched down in America Dimitri had only had contact with a handful of people. The list consisted of Roderich, Elizabeta, Feliks, Toris, Heracles, a couple of shop workers and the barista and waitress at the café and now these three. It looked like the only Americans in that list were the barista, about 95% of the shop keepers and maybe the waitress. No one he knew by name.  
_  
Why are there so many Europeans?_ He wondered, he mentally snorted, _probably because Roderich keeps sending them all here when they want to run away.  
_  
"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Dimitri asked politely, sipping his coffee.

The young man jumped slightly, as though he had actually forgotten Dimitri was there.

The German male had dark red eyes, as Dimitri had noticed earlier, and skin even paler than his own. He looked to be about half a foot taller than Dimitri but the Romanian couldn't really tell since they were sitting down. He was slender but rather well muscled, his white t-shirt which seemed to have, if Dimitri wasn't much mistaken, a Prussian flag on it was slightly tight over his well-muscled chest. His dark jeans fitted him nicely and he was also wearing a mischievous, slightly arrogant smirk that suited him well.

Hastily the young man straightened himself up and held out his hand, "Hi, I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, it's awesome to meet you, can you tell me your name?"

"Um, it's Wihelmina, Wihelmina Antonescu," Dimitri said because Roderich was a douche-bag and had given him the first name of the lead female from _Dracula._

Asshole.

"But you can call me Will or Mina," he added quickly, _Will, please._ If he was going to have a nickname he hoped it would at least be a _boy's_ nickname.

Gilbert grinned, "Well you see Miss Mina-"

_Dammit,_ thought Dimitri.

"-my two unawesome friends over there bet me fifty bucks each you wouldn't say I was cute. Can you help the awesome me prove them wrong?" Gilbert asked.

Dimitri laughed, remembering just in time to make his laugh girly. This Gilbert guy actually _was_ pretty hot. Not Dimitri's type (he went for dark and mysterious) but pretty hot. And though he had made a vow to himself that he wouldn't lead any unfortunate straight guy on by pretending to be a girl he didn't mind doing something like that when it obviously wasn't going to go anywhere.

It was just so random! A guy was flirting with him! A (presumably straight) guy was openly flirting with him in a public place, being egged on by two friends. And no once cared! They were barely getting glanced at! It was unreal to Dimitri.  
_  
Sure, why not?_ He thought, what could it hurt? "You're cute," he said, raising his voice loud enough for the Frenchman and the Spaniard to hear him, "really cute." He winked at Gilbert who grinned back as the Spaniard and the Frenchman groaned and pulled out their wallets.

Gilbert cackled as he took the money from his friends, he seized one of Dimitri's hands and kissed the back of it, dropping a twenty dollar note on the table by Dimitri's cup.

"Thanks for your help, buy yourself something nice sweet-cheeks," he winked at Dimitri.

He and his friends grabbed their coffee cups and took off before a giggling Dimitri could protest. Dimitri folded his hands around his coffee cup and looked at the twenty dollar note.  
_  
I go out for coffee and just to be around people and I get twenty bucks for saying some guy is cute? I am one lucky bitch._ Dimitri thought. Maybe being a girl really wasn't that bad, "he really was kinda cute." Dimitri said out loud to himself, making sure to keep his voice girly in case someone else overheard him.

It was lucky he did because someone else did overhear him.

"I would not go down that road if I were you," said a serious-looking young man, from behind him, twisting around in his seat to look at Dimitri.

Dimitri twisted around too. "What makes you say that?" 'She' asked.

The young man, who had short, scruffy brown hair, and the most amazing pair of bottomless brown eyes Dimitri had ever seen, surrounded by thick black lashes, shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.

"I go to collage with Beilschmidt, Bonnefoy and Carriedo. They're good people, but they're heart-breakers. Especially Beilschmidt."

"Huh? And what collage do you guys go to?" Dimitri asked.

"I go to Hetalia University," the young man, who appeared to be a few years older than Dimitri, replied, picking a brown hair off of the shoulder of his green suit jacket.

_Shit, that's where Roderich, Eliza and I are going._ Dimitri thought. That meant if he wasn't careful he might very possibly see Gilbert Beilschmidt and his friends again. His one-time flirting now had the potential to become dangerous. He mentally shook himself, _I'm just nervous and overreacting, Beilschmidt isn't my type and I'm definitely not his.  
_  
He forced a smile for the good (alright excellent) looking young man, "really? That's where I'm starting in a few days! I'll definitely keep your advice in mind Mister…Um…" He paused, he didn't know his companion's name.

"I'm Nickolas Raev, pleasure to meet you, Miss Antonescu, was it?" He asked in a bored tone with an accent that, again, was defiantly not American, it sounded…Bulgarian…if Dimitri was not much mistaken. He was pretty good at picking accents, though not as good as Roderich, of course.

'She' nodded, "yup, that's it. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" Dimitri drained his cup and stood, that was enough interaction for him for one day, he was so _out._

"Yeah, maybe. Goodbye," Nickolas muttered, looking back at his notes.

"Bye!" Dimitri made to walk off but stopped when Nickolas called out to her again.

"Miss Antonescu!"

Dimitri turned, Nickolas held out the twenty dollar note Gilbert had given 'her,' "you forgot this."

"Oh," for some reason Dimitri started to blush, "that's okay, you keep it. Thanks for the advice." Grabbing his bag (alright; purse), Dimitri bolted leaving a bewildered Nickolas holding out a twenty-dollar note to thin air. He frowned ever so slightly. That bubbly blonde girl with the Romanian accent and the weird tooth was kinda annoying. But she was more than kinda weird…

* * *

**And there's Bulgaria. R & R guys, I wanna know what you think.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**A really nice writer I know named skyfire101 has had an idea for a fanfiction and put the idea on the net, if you want to write this idea (it is a RussiaxOC idea) look her up and click on the fanfic titled 'Challenge fics,' it will be the second chapter.**

**Don't bother doing the first one, I just finished it.**

**skyfire101 is amazing and really supportive, I really enjoyed doing her challenge fic even though OCs and Russia aren't really my thing. She would really love to see the idea done so if you're interested give her a look.**

**If you have any questions just PM her or even me if you want to. I promised I'd help her find someone to do the idea. Please take a look! I really enjoyed it!**

**BACK ON TO MY FIC!**

**Side parings, if anyone has any idea what parings I should do for France, Spain and Prussia let me know. (I have my own but I really want all of your opinions!).**

**And if anyone has any suggestions for what should happen with Austria, Switzerland and Hungary, I'm all ears!**

**Ok, stopping now, you know when you spell "Beilschmidt' right and 'Gilbert' wrong (twice!) it's time to stop writing.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: The University

**Wow! This fic is really popular, I was amazed at the amount of follows and favourites and reviews it gets compared to my other fics, please keep it up guys!**

**Many thanks to Aku-Chan The Devil-San and PCheshire for following and favoriting this fic and the same PCheshire for following me! Thank you guys so much, you rock!**

**To the wonderful Taco Box, many thanks for following and reviewing and many more thanks for taking an interest in skyfire101's challenge fic. I don't know if she told you but she was really happy! Are you going to write it? I'd love to read it if you do.**

**As for my reviewers, where do I start?**

**Arinse, sorry but PoLiet is going to be cannon for this fic, as for your other idea, I don't care if people hate me for it, I love FrUK! But I also love FrancexWorld so we will have to see, we will definitely see…**

**The Damned Goddess, glad you like it and I will bare that knowledge about cats and Benadryl in mind.**

**DeathbladeMeister, I'm afraid you've got it wrong, _you_ are the one who is Prussia-awesome! As requested, I am updating.**

**To Anime Lover in Heaven who favorited as well as reviewing; hmm… another FrUK fan? Here I thought Arinse and I might be the only ones. And Elizabeta is well aware of Roderich and Vash's feelings for each other, but my imagination is working on it, don't you worry about that.**

**To the previously mentioned Aku-Chan The Devil-San, I loved your rant, that was originally what I put Prussia in the story for (though I do love PruCan too). I also love Spamaro so you guys can look out for that.**

**_Good God_ that was a long author's note. Without further delay, I give you… chapter 5! R & R and enjoy guys, I don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The University

The next week Dimitri got up bright and early. Sighing, he did his hair and his make up and padded his bra.

Dimitri's heart was hammering nervously; sure he had been out of his house a fair few times the past two weeks, mostly to get groceries and coffee but this was different. This wasn't a semi-crowded coffee shop or supermarket. This was a full-on university with people his own age who were going to expect him to at least know how to act like a girl convincingly. More so than a two-day crash course could teach him.  
_  
No,_ Dimitri took a deep breath, _that course was perfect. If Feliks says I can be a girl I can damn well be a girl.  
_  
And he wasn't here to make friends; yet, he could do that after he stopped pretending to be a girl, so logically no one would ever get close enough to him to discover the truth.  
_  
I just hope it's that simple,_ thought Dimitri, tugging on his shoes and standing up.

He got off the bus at 8:30; he had half an hour to find the right room for his two-hour lecture and hour long class.

Dimitri pulled out his map and stared. He wrote and read decent English, of course, thanks to Roderich, but this map looked like ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics with lines and circles everywhere and the writing so minute Dimitri would need a magnifying glass to make any sense of it.  
_  
Well, I'm fucked;_ he crumpled the map slightly and stuffed it into the pocket of his maroon coat. _I guess I'll have to ask someone._

"Hey! Wihelmina!?" A voice called, it took Dimitri a few seconds to remember that that 'was' 'his' name. He jumped slightly and turned around.

Waving frantically, Gilbert Beilschmidt ran up to 'her.' His two friends, the Frenchman(?) and the Spaniard(?) who Dimitri knew only as 'Bonnefoy and Carriedo' walked behind him at a more leisurely pace, talking together.

"Oh, hi Gilbert," said Dimitri, surprised, he hadn't expected to run into him this quickly, if at all.

Gilbert grinned, "fancy seeing you here, I didn't know you went to Uni here." He said.

"Just started today, I didn't know you went here either," Dimitri replied, the first part was true, the second a lie. Dimitri couldn't say why but he didn't want to tell Gilbert that he had spoken to Nickolas Raev about him.

Gilbert grinned, "Second year music student. And you?"

"I'm taking International Studies, I just moved here from Romania so I really wanted to do something about countries, its interesting how similar and different they all are. Anyway, what do you do for music?" Dimitri asked, deflecting the conversation away from 'her'self.

So far Gilbert had only really given off the aura of a dumb jock type, nice, but all muscle and no brain. So Dimitri was fully expecting a blank look and a 'what?' as a response to his statement about his course subject, but Gilbert nodded and gave him a half-smile.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I moved here from awesome Germany a few years ago. There are some things I still haven't gotten used to and some things haven't changed at all! And I sing _awesomely _and play guitar." He told her.

He gestured at his two friends who had just reached them, "Fran's a culinary and business student," he made a face and gestured at the blond," and Toni's a law student," he gestured at the brunet.

Gilbert then turned to his friends and slung an arm around Dimitri's shoulders, "hey guys, this is Wihelmina, the girl from the coffee shop."

"Hola," the brunet now known as Toni stuck his hand out and shook Dimitri's, "my name's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo but you can just call me Antonio or Toni." His smile lit up his face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mina Antonescu," Dimitri said, realizing he might as well accept the inevitable and start referring to himself as 'Mina' from now on, shaking Antonio's hand.

The blond, now known as Fran moved forwards and took Dimitri's hand from Antonio and bowed over it, kissing the back of his hand lightly, "Plaisir de vous rencontrer, pleasure to meet you, Miss Mina, my name is Francis."

"N-Nice to meet you too Francis," Dimitri stammered, _they think you're a girl,_ he reminded himself mentally, still, this was a little weird, wasn't it? _Oh yeah, it's weird. _

"So are you lost, Mina?" Gilbert asked as Francis stepped back.

"Completely," Dimitri admitted, he pulled his slightly-crumpled map from the pocket of his coat and showed it to the three older boys.

Antonio whistled, Francis shook his head, "I've known how to speak fluent English for almost eleven years now and I assure you, I have no idea what that says."

Gilbert shook his head also, "the writing's too small, you're never going to make it out." He looked around, trying and failing to map the campus in his head (like _he'd_ ever take the time to memorise a university campus). "You said you need to get to the International Studies room," he murmured, thinking out loud, "that'd be in the International building."

"Really, what makes you think that?" Said Francis blandly, Gilbert elbowed him in the ribs.

"I have no freakin' clue where that is," the albino admitted.

Dimitri was about to thank them for their help and beat a hasty retreat but Antonio perked up.

"You're taking International Studies? My Lovi takes that! I know where his classroom is, c'mon, follow me!" He bounded off. The other three followed.

"I don't think my cousin will like you calling him 'my Lovi,' at least in public." Francis told the happy-go-lucky Spaniard.

Gilbert snorted, "Lovino doesn't like anything. And just because he doesn't like something doesn't mean it's not true!"

"Hear hear," said Antonio enthusiastically.

"Who's Lovino?" Asked Dimitri, following behind the older three boys.

"My roommate and Francis's cousin. He'll be the adorable, grumpy Italian white the huge curl, make sure you make friends with him, he's wonderful." Said Antonio, both Gilbert and Francis shook their heads vehemently behind the Spaniard's back but they smiled as they did so. It was clear that all three of them, especially Antonio, were very fond of this 'Lovino' person, whoever he was.

They arrived in front of a large red-brick building and Antonio pushed the door open and held it for the other three.

Francis looked around as he entered, "mon ami, this building is right next to the music hall, how did you not know where this building was?" He asked Gilbert.

"How can the awesome me be expected to clutter up his awesome brain with unawesome knowledge like that!" Exclaimed Gilbert, waving his arms around for emphasis.

Francis sighed and ran a hand through his silky blond hair, "give it a rest already Gil," he said. Gilbert ignored him completely.

They walked down a hall and passed a green-eyed blond male going in the opposite direction, books under one arm. Francis pounced (metaphorically) on the blond male.

"Arthur! My dear," he purred, "I didn't expect to see you here so early in the morning, you don't have classes until this afternoon, do you not?"

The blond who was apparently named Arthur struggled free of Francis's grip, "unhand me you bloody frog!" He yelled, squirming away. Once free he turned and glared at the older male, "I do not have classes until this afternoon yes, but I'm here to use the library, some of us responsible students do that occasionally. You should try it sometime."

"Ah but ma chere, you said only responsible students use the library," Francis replied, winking a sky blue eye.

Arthur grumbled and walked off, nodding at Gilbert and Antonio and throwing Dimitri a curious look mixed with something that almost looked like pity.

"Friend of yours?" Dimitri asked Francis.

The other blond nodded, "my very own grumpy roommate."

"And Antonio's ex-boyfriend!" Gilbert said loudly, Antonio squirmed and blushed.

"Really?" Dimitri asked.

Antonio blushed and nodded, "yup, I'm gay." He said honestly.  
_  
Me too,_ Dimitri wanted to say, but couldn't.

Francis sighed dramatically, "I cannot choose between men and women, my heart is just so full of love I must share it with all the world!" He threw his arms out dramatically; Gilbert just rolled his eyes and smiled.  
_  
Oh wow, they're both so open about it._ Dimitri thought admiringly, he was so used to his real sexuality being and almost literally life-or-death secret that he had never considered being open about it, even after he stopped masquerading as a girl.

They reached a plain brown door with the words 'International Studies' written on a piece of laminated paper nailed to the door.

Antonio reached for the handle and opened the door; the three students seated in the room, all boys around Dimitri's age glanced up.

The first boy was a solemn looking Asian boy with a bowl cut and huge chocolate-coloured eyes wearing a neat white button-up shirt and black slacks, a laptop open in front of him.

The second boy was a timid looking blond with strange violet eyes who offered Dimitri a shaky smile which he tried to return.

The third boy was a scowling Latino with pale green eyes and brown hair, a huge curl sticking out one side; he was munching on a tomato but glanced up as the door opened. His scowl intensified as he saw Antonio.

"What do you want bastard?" He demanded.

Antonio smiled, "just dropping of a new student, this is Wihelmina; she's new here so take good care of her, kay Lovi?"

"Whatever," said Lovino as though he didn't really care, but he did stand up and pull out a chair by his own for Dimitri as 'she' entered the room.

"You can leave now you stupid Spaniard!" He yelled as he noticed Antonio watching him.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me, I hope we'll see each other soon," said Dimitri sincerely as he took a step inside the classroom.

He knew he wasn't supposed to form attachments while acting as a girl but he couldn't help it, he genuinely liked the three of them. They all seemed like nice guys, a bit idiotic, but nice.

"What time does your class end? We'll take you out for lunch, my treat of course," Francis said, winking at Dimitri.

"Sorry, I already promised to have lunch with a friend," Dimitri said, half-regretful, half-relieved. _Thank you Roderich,_ he thought, not for the first time since he had reached America.

"Bring her along, the more the merrier, right?" Said Antonio, "and of course, you're welcome to come too, mi tomate." He said to Lovino.

Lovino's cheeks turned scarlet, "don't call me that you bastard!" He said angrily. "And I wouldn't eat with you if you begged!"  
_  
They're roommates, surely they eat together often?_ Wondered Dimitri.

"Sorry but my friend doesn't really like people, he's kind of shy," said Dimitri, it was technically true (well the first part anyway) but he was really just using Roderich's dislike of people, especially loud people, as an excuse.

Francis's eyes widened, _"he?_ Well ma chere, we'll leave you to it. There's no way we could ever get in the way of votre amor," he grabbed one of Gilbert's arms and one of Antonio's and dragged the loudly protesting German and the idiotically waving Spaniard out of the room, calling a goodbye to Dimitri.

"Bye!" Dimitri waved back and sat down in the chair Lovino had pulled out for 'her,' thanking him politely, he'd considered telling them that Roderich was not 'her' boyfriend but it was easier this way. Lovino grumbled as he sat down but there was no malice in his voice.

"Hi, my name's Wihelmina, but you can call me Mina; I was told you were Antonio's roommate?" Dimitri said.

Lovino scowled again, "whatever that damn Spaniard has told you about me is a lie!" He said vehemently.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow, "so you're not his roommate and Francis's cousin?" 'She' asked innocently.

Lovino blushed slightly, his red cheeks reminded Dimitri of tomatoes, "well…yes, I am. But that's it! Nothing more!"  
_  
Why do I get the feeling that's not entirely true?_ Wondered Dimitri.

Walking off campus to waste time hanging out with Gilbert until their separate afternoon classes, after dropping Antonio off at his own classroom, Francis laced his hands behind his head thoughtfully, looking up at the sky, half-listening to the albino beside him.

'Wihelmina' seemed like an alright person but Francis couldn't help but wonder what on Earth that adorable boy was pretending to be a girl for. He hoped he'd find out.

Dimitri's class had just started when the door opened again, "sorry I'm late." Nickolas Raev apologised, entering the room.

Well, Dimitri hadn't been expecting that.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Sorry I'm a bit late guys; I wasn't inspired to write this chapter until I was about a page and a half in.**

**There really wasn't going to be so much BTT in this originally, I just love them so much! But don't worry; the next few chapters should only be about the main characters. Probably.**

**I recently discovered (man I'm slow on the uptake) that this fic has been added to a Hetalia Fanfiction community titled 'the Best of the Best.' I am so flattered. To everyone who likes this fic, thank you, thank you, and thank you!**

**R & R guys, hope you enjoyed. I'm out!**


	6. Chapter 6: The People

**Hello everyone, man, what a busy week it's been. Phew. But here we are again thank you to EpicJACI for favoriting this story and yours truly. You rock!**

**To DeathbladeMeister, okay, I will admit to being Prussia awesome, if only because I see this becoming a regular argument between us, but YOU are definitely Prussia awesome with Gilbird peeps on top for your last review and for adding this lowly little fic to BotB-HS. Yes, Belarus and Ukraine will be in here somewhere, I'm just not too sure what role they'll be playing yet.**

**To AnimeLover in Heaven, thank you for all the nice things you said! I wasn't going to originally have France know Dimitri's gender but then I thought 'this is****_ France_**** we're talking about' and vola! The plot thickens. With any luck, Canada will be along soon.**

**To the awesome Taco Box; I read the first chapter of your fanfiction, it was awesome! And yes, it will probably be funny when the others find out about Dimitri. Except for *spoiler beep* s/he wont take it well.**

**Without further delay… I give you… Chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The People

A few weeks flew by and Dimitri settled into a routine, a comfortable, happy routine if he dared to say so.

On Monday, Wednesday and Friday he would have class in the mornings and eat lunch with Roderich, Elizabeta and occasionally Vash before spending the afternoons however he felt like.

He usually alternated between finishing off his class work, hanging out at the coffee shop or his apartment, bugging Eliza and Roderich, chatting with his new friends or occasionally hanging out with the group he now knew as the 'Bad Touch Trio.'

Despite his best intentions, Dimitri's friendship with the three troublemakers deepened until he was chatting on the phone with Gilbert instead of Roderich some days. They didn't seem to care that 'she' was a girl, though they treated Dimitri with a certain amount of respect and refrained from making lewd comments and the like in 'her' presence. He learned a lot about them and even became friends with Lovino and a casual acquaintance of Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother.

Arthur, Francis's long-suffering roommate Dimitri, against all odds, became instant friends with and the two of them often hung out together along with Lukas Bondervik, a pale haired, blue-eyed Norwegian boy with a permanent poker face.

Life was going well for Dimitri; he became casual acquaintances with Kiku, the Asian boy from his class, and Tino, the Finish boy with the violet eyes who had smiled at him on his first day. Tino was actually close friends with Lukas and Lukas's best friend Mathias was brothers with Tino's friend Berwald. Berwald was a tall, intimidating Swede who seemed to constantly terrify Tino (and to be honest he frightened Dimitri too) but the Swede and the Fin seemed to get along well anyway.

The last person Dimitri met was Feliciano, the roommate of Kiku and Ludwig and Lovino's younger brother. The perky Italian was obviously in love with Ludwig and it always managed to put a smile on Dimitri's face when he saw the two of them together.

Yeah, aside from the complete destruction of Dimitri's perfect 'don't-make-any-friends-while-you're-a-girl' plan his life was great. Dimitri now had tons of friends and now that they had accepted 'her' personality, he didn't have to try so hard to fool everyone. Being a girl wasn't half as bad or as trying as he had originally thought it would be.

Although there was one problem with Dimitri's life, one thing that Feliks had warned against but Dimitri, to be honest, had completely forgotten.

Stereotypical girls didn't usually instinctively try to make friends with the boys. Stereotypical girls made friends with _other girls._ And it was this little fact that made Dimitri stand out.

"There she goes again," Sniffed a girl with long platinum-blonde hair as she walked past Dimitri.  
"Always trying to get the attention of those boys. You think she could at least_ act_ a little less desperate."

Dimitri, who had been in the process of jumping up and down, waving, to get Lovino's attention, stopped.

One of the girl's friends tittered, "I don't know Bethany, if _I_ looked like that _I'd_ be desperate too."

The trio laughed as they strutted off together, Dimitri fiddled with the hem of his skirt, _crap, I was so busy trying to fool the guys I didn't even have time to think about 'other' girls. Hmm… I hope this won't become a problem. _

He continued to mull over it long after Lovino met up with him and they walked into the classroom together. It wasn't that he was_ hurt_ by what the girls had said, why would he be? He was just confused, he hadn't expected something so…childish.

_I really hope this doesn't become a problem in some way; I_ _wouldn't have the slightest clue what to do about it.  
_  
He took a sip of the raspberry lemonade he had bought before coming to class, _maybe I should distance myself from the guys for a bit and start spending more time with Elizabeta._

He shuddered and made a face, _no, anything but that. Okay, I'll go down and see Feliks before I go out to lunch with Roderich and Eliza, maybe he can tell me how to get these girls off my case. And maybe he and Toris can come have lunch with us!  
_  
Just as Dimitri had that thought, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and checked it, one message from Roderich.  
_  
Well, you know what they say, speak of the Devil and the Devil shall send you a text message,_ thought Dimitri, smiling. He read the text message and his smile faded, then widened, then faded again.

**Sorry Mina** (Roderich had insisted on calling Dimitri Wihelmina in all of his text messages in case Dimitri's phone was lost or stolen).  
**Elizabeta and I wont be able to come to lunch with you, she has a hair appointment and Vash and I will be busy all day.  
P.S: You should go see Feliks and Toris as soon as you can.**

Dimitri raised an eyebrow, he knew Roderich was good, but he hadn't known he was _this_ good. Still, he couldn't help but smile as he typed most of his reply.  
**  
That's fine, I don't care about Eliza. But what will you and Vash be doing that will keep you busy all day? ;)  
P.S: How the Hell did you know that I was planning on seeing Feliks and Toris later today?**

He sent the message and waited patiently for a reply, absentmindedly drumming his fingers on his desk as he did so.

When Roderich replied Dimitri flipped open the message and grinned as he read the first part. He could almost _see_ Roderich rolling his eyes as he typed the message.

**I don't care what your personal views on Elizabeta are and let me assure you; she doesn't either. And Vash and I are having a repairman over, one of the pipes under my house broke.  
You ass.  
P.S: I didn't know that you planned on visiting Feliks and Toris. But I think you should. It would make them feel better to see you.**

Dimitri's smile slid from his face again. He knew you couldn't really tell through text messages but Roderich's post script seemed…bad.

Dimitri felt worried again.  
**  
Is everything okay with them?** He asked.

No reply.  
**  
Roderich?**

Nothing.  
**  
Hey, Roderich?**

Still nothing.  
**  
Don't ignore me you bastard!**

More nothing.  
**  
Asshole.**

Zilch.

Afterwards Dimitri swore he hadn't heard a word of the lecture or the class. He'd even had to ask Tino what their newest assignment was because it had just all gone in one ear and out the other.

He'd spent the lesson periodically calling Roderich but the Austrian bastard had refused to answer him. He was now seriously worried, what on Earth could be wrong with Feliks and Toris?

He noticed Nickolas Raev staring at him oddly. Nickolas was a little bit of an oddity himself, at least in Dimitri's eyes. He didn't seem to have any friends, nor did he seem to have any enemies either. The professors neither loved him nor hated him and though he never seemed to be paying any attention in class he always managed to get decent marks on his assignments. He said 'hi' to the members of the Bad Touch Trio if he passed them in the halls but didn't seem close to them or to anyone. And he certainly didn't seem like he ran with the BTT's kind of crowd.

Dimitri had tried talking to him but apparently, unlike Gilbert; Nickolas didn't remember the 'girl' from the coffee shop which had left Dimitri feeling like an awkward stalker and he'd backed off.

However Nickolas wasn't the only one who was staring at Dimitri. Lovino had noticed the slight frown on 'her' face through the whole lesson.

"You alright?" he asked, shoving his hands into his coat pockets like he did every time he had to talk to 'her' or any 'other' girl.

"Hmm?" Dimitri asked, looking up. The Italian was ever so slightly taller than he was.

"I asked if you were okay. You're not thinking about those girls from this morning are you?" He asked, scowling.

It actually took Dimitri a moment to remember what Lovino was talking about.

"Oh? What? No. No I'm not thinking about them," he replied, stepping outside. Lovino followed.

"Good, you shouldn't. Normally I don't speak badly about women but those girls are bitches." Lovino admitted. "I kind of know them cuz they're in the same class as-"

Antonio snuck up behind Lovino and hugged him tightly, "Lovi!" He squealed, grinning like an idiot.

Lovino squirmed away and took a –mostly- half-hearted swing at Antonio, "fuck off you damn Spaniard!" He yelled. Yup. Lovino definitely treated men and women differently.

The 'damn Spaniard' just ducked under the blow and rugby-style tackled Lovino, sending them both crashing into a nearby bush.

"Who are they in the same class as?" Dimitri asked, taking a sip of his nearly-empty drink and offering Lovino a hand.

Lovino took it and Dimitri pulled him to his feet, the Italian brushed off his black coat as the Spaniard lay in the bush whimpering 'why are you so mean to me?' over and over again. Lovino completely ignored him.

"They're in the same class as Bella, my fiancée." He said.

Dimitri, who had just taken the last sip of his drink, coughed and spat it out, "s-say what?!" He demanded, temporarily forgetting to use his girl's voice, he hoped the other two guys would attribute that to the fact that he was currently having a coughing fit.

Lovino raised a brown eyebrow, "is there something wrong with that?" He asked 'Wihelmina.'

Antonio had gone quiet.

"N-no. No! My drink just went down the wrong way!" Dimitri said, regaining his girl's voice and his breath.

"You alright?" Asked Antonio, Dimitri nodded and the brunet went quiet again.

"So you're engaged?" Dimitri asked Lovino, who nodded.

"Yup, eight months, we'd been dating for three years. We won't be getting married for a while though." The Italian informed 'her.' He pulled his left hand out of his pocket to show off a simple silver band. Dimitri noted that he always sat on Lovino's right so he'd had no reason to look at his left hand.

Antonio looked at the ground moodily.

"Oh. Well, congratulations." Dimitri said, _wow. I always thought he and Antonio would… looks like I was barking up the wrong tree.  
_  
"Thanks." Lovino said, he put his hand back into his pocket, "you alright there moron?" He asked Antonio who jumped to his feet.

"Yup. I'm great!" He said in a cheerful voice. But something seemed false about it. Dimitri glanced at him with concern.

"Hn," not fully convinced himself, Lovino turned back to Dimitri. "Well stupid-face over here and I are heading off. I'll see you later."

Tearing his eyes away from Antonio's fake smile, Dimitri smiled a real smile at Lovino, "yup, see you next lesson." 'She' promised.

The three of them said their goodbyes and Dimitri skipped off.

"I'm moving in with Bella soon, you know that right?" Lovino asked as the two young men walked off.

Antonio nodded and forced himself to speak, "yeah, I know. I'll be sorry to lose you, Lovino." He said softy, his throat constricted, why did this have to hurt so much? "It's been nice. Real nice."

Lovino's eyebrow twitched, "yeah. It has." He admitted after a while. He felt very strange. He knew he should be thrilled to move in with his fiancée, finally. But instead he was incredibly reluctant to leave.

_It doesn't matter,_ he told himself. _You'll be with Bella and Antonio will probably get a new roommate. One who treats him better. _

Lovino felt a flare of jealousy shoot through him but squashed it as best he could. He didn't have any right to feel that way.

"Now to Feliks and Toris's," Dimitri said in his girl's voice, "good thing it's only a few streets away. I can walk there."

"Let me walk with you, these streets aren't always safe for a woman walking alone." Said a voice from beside her.

Dimitri jumped as Nickolas Raev appeared out of nowhere by his elbow. "Nickolas! Don't sneak up on me like that!" 'She' squeaked, pressing his hand to his chest.

"Sorry," Nickolas said, he seemed even more emotionless now then he did normally. The two of them started walking, not that Dimitri remembered agreeing to let Nickolas accompany him to Feliks's shop.

"So. You're friends with Beilschmidt and the others?" Nickolas asked after a while. "Look, I know it's none of my business but the three of them-"

"-are heartbreakers. All three of them. But especially Gilbert. I know, you told me when we met at that coffee shop." Said Dimitri.

Nickolas raised a dark brow, "I don't remember that," he admitted.

"You have a pretty bad memory then," said Dimitri, smiling.

"Huh." Nickolas tilted his head as he studied 'her.' "You really are an odd girl, aren't you?" He asked softly. "There's something about you, you're not like any girl I've ever met."

Dimitri fought to keep calm, he knew that when a guy suspected a girl of being 'weird' he did not quickly assume that she was really another guy in disguise but he couldn't help it, he didn't want _anyone_ to be suspicious of him for_ any_ reason.

_I wish Roderich was here,_ he thought. But instead of saying so he gave a very real laugh, "trust me Nickolas, you've _never _met a girl like me." He said honestly.

They rounded a corner and Dimitri pushed the door open and stepped inside Feliks's hair and beauty store. Then they stopped and stared at the sight in front of them. Nickolas whistled, Dimitri gasped.

"Toris." He asked softly, "what on Earth happened to you?

* * *

**And done! Sorry I'm a bit late. It took me a while to get into this chapter too.**

**What did happen to Toris? And don't worry guys; the next chapter is 99% Romania and Bulgaria. Bulgaria will be able to show that he has thoughts and emotions! Yay!**

**But in the meantime R & R. Tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**

**26/10-happy birthday Roderich!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Complications

**Wow. I have so many people to thank; this might be a huge author's note, bare with me guys.**

**My first thanks must go to my beloved reviewers;**

**To AnimeLover in heaven, well… let me put it this way, your first line is not what happened (for some reason I didn't think of that), and your second line is exactly what happened. **

**xXIceXxShatteredXx so glad you like it. If this is your first fic about this couple I'm glad I was able to make a good first impression of them!**

**Aku-Chan The Devil-San, yes, I loved your rants, this one too, and used your idea. And stop! You're going to make me blush *smiles* I'm so glad you like it, even if you did just want to read a cross-dressing fic originally.**

**…how many of you are here because of that?**

**…never mind. Anyway, Guest, I am glad you like it, I will be updating weekly as usual. I might even be on time now that I've finished High School.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing**

**WHOO! I FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL!**

**Anyway, many thanks also go to Amy Kitty Katz, the previously mentioned xXIceXxShatteredXx, Seth Kirkland-Jones (I will use your idea, promise) and littlehanyan for following and favoriting. Thank you all so much! Thanks also go to Roxburry Black and ShowMeTheStarsIn221B for following. You guys rock!**

**Wow. I was right; this was a long author's note. But that just means I have lots of people to thank, so thank you!**

**And as thanks I give you… chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Complications

Dimitri ran to kneel down by the young Lithuanian, "what happened?" He asked again.

Toris gave a sad smile as he held the cloth covered ice-pack to his purple left eye, "ran int' tro'ble," he tried to keep his tone light but it was hard for him to even talk with his split and swollen lower lip.

"Or it ran into you," Nickolas replied, "literally," he stepped forwards and adjusted Toris's hand slightly so the ice-pack was covering more of his eye. "I'm Nickolas; I'm a friend of Wilhelmina's." He introduced himself.

Toris smiled, or tried to anyway and, with Dimitri's help, sat up and extended his right hand, the only part of his exposed skin that didn't appear to be battered. "Tor's Laur'aitis, I work 'ere, I'm a fr'nd of Mina's t'." Another smile, this one apologetic, "I'm sorry, you guys hav'n't exa'ly caught me at m' best," he shook Nickolas's hand and then winced and brought his hand to his side, face creased in pain.

"Is there something I can do?" Dimitri asked, feeling helpless.

Toris shook his head, "no, no, 'at's okay, Feliks went t' get the first aid ki' but there's not r'lly much else t' be done."

He tried to take a couple of deep breaths and Dimitri saw that even the act of breathing was hard for him and caused him a lot of pain.

"What happened," Nickolas asked, this was the third time that they'd asked and Dimitri wanted a proper answer this time.

"Fell down the stairs at m' house," he said with a sigh.

Nickolas studied Toris with a critical, almost knowing gaze, "it looks like you got beat-up," he said blankly, "and if you fell down the stairs why did you come here?"

"And how many stairs did you fall down?! Jesus Toris! You look like you got chewed up and spat back out again." Dimitri agreed.

Toris's lips twitched, "I feel like tha'." He admitted, "But I r'lly di' fall down the stai' at m' house. I just came 'ere 'cause…I felt li' it."

"Oh yes." Feliks agreed, voice heavily sarcastic, zipping back into the room, a white first-aid kit in his hands, "the _stairs_ blackened your eye, split your lip, broke your ribs and ankle, fractured your other ribs and left you bleeding on the shop's doorstep." He looked ready to spit fire. He turned to Dimitri and Nickolas, "hey guys? Did Toris, like, tell you the _punch-line?_ His house _doesn't have any stairs!"_

"Felik'!" Toris snapped, Dimitri glanced at him, he'd never heard Toris snap at the blond Pole before, no matter how annoying he was being. He didn't seem the type to do so.

Feliks didn't back down, didn't even blink, "Mina's our friend Toris, she at least deserves to know the truth."

Toris glanced away and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Dimitri whispered, "Why did they…?" He couldn't imagine why anyone would want to hurt Toris, he was just so adorable and nice, sweet and caring and honest and hardworking and shy, just an all-round nice guy.

Feliks tutted as he yanked up Toris's shirt and began to wrap the bandages tightly around his chest, Toris winced and Nickolas and Dimitri glanced at each other worriedly, those mottled blue-black bruises did not look good.

"Uh…" Nickolas ran a hand through his dark hair, darker eyes troubled, "far be it for me to butt into someone else's business but…don't you think this is one of those things you should go to the hospital for? Broken ribs can be dangerous."

"That's what I said," grumbled Feliks.

Toris shook his head vehemently, then gasped and pressed a hand to his side. "Stay still"! Feliks snipped.

"I don't like goin' to hos'itals," Toris panted, "not af'er wha' happened last time I was in there for somethin' like this."

"Oh no, what happened?" Dimitri asked, and what exactly was 'something like this?' Had Toris been beaten to this degree before?

Toris and Feliks glanced at each other, and then away, "let's just say there werea couple of doctors and nurses at the hospital who, like, weren't very impressed when they found out Toris had been put in the hospital by a bunch of homophobes because he's gay." Said Feliks.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Asked Nickolas, puzzled, "I've got to admit I'm not very impressed by the idea of someone being beaten up because of their sexuality myself."

"They wer'n't impress'd wi' _me,"_ said Toris sadly, "some of 'em said quite horr'ble things when they thou't I could't hear." He winced again and dabbed at his bleeding lip, the cut had split open.

"Shh," Feliks reached into the first aid kit and took out a damp cloth which he gently pressed against Toris's lip, "stop talking, okay?"

"Okay," Toris agreed, Feliks glared as he rinsed the cloth out.

"Wise guy huh?" He grumbled, Toris couldn't help but smile.

Dimitri felt incredibly sad, he had admired Feliks and Toris because, while Toris anyway, didn't flaunt the fact that he was gay, they didn't hide it from the world either. But looking at Toris was stark reminder of the price they paid for that freedom. The world was a lot of things but it still wasn't a perfect place.

Nickolas sighed, looking as sad as Dimitri felt, "doctors are supposed to do their best to help people no matter who they are, why are people like us exceptions to that?"

_"Us?"_ Dimitri and Toris asked together.

"Are you gay?" Dimitri asked, he knew it was ridiculous –he barely knew the guy- and completely out of place but his heart began to thump erratically. _Maybe I have a chance._ Mentally he slapped himself; _get a hold of yourself man!_ He told himself. His heart rate went back to normal.

"Bi," Nickolas admitted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I got kicked out of home for it when I told my parents, that's why I moved to America."

"Wow. You're ver' brave, I ne'er would've told my moth'r or stepfa'er." Toris said as clearly as he could, which wasn't very, ignoring Feliks's request for him to stop moving his mouth.

"Me neither," the Pole agreed.

_Ditto,_ thought Dimitri, but he couldn't say so, instead he asked, "Where did you move from?"

"Bulgaria," Nickolas admitted, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, and he seemed sort of…twitchy. Maybe he had used up all of his ability to be social for the day.

"Cool. I'm from Romania," Dimitri said truthfully.

Nickolas nodded, "I thought I recognized that accent. Whereabouts are you from?"

"Cluj-Napoca, what about you?" Dimitri asked, he was actually from Bucharest but the less that could be traced from 'her' back to the missing Romanian Prince from Bucharest, the better.

"…Plovdiv," he answered after a second. Dimitri frowned, why did he get the feeling Nickolas wasn't telling the truth? He decided to let it go.

While they talked Feliks finished bandaging Toris and handed him two pain medication tablets and a glass of water. Toris downed them both and handed the glass back to Feliks, "thanks," he rasped.

Dmitri's concern was back full force, "is there _anything_ I can do?" He asked desperately.

Toris just smiled, "no, thank you though, but I just want to go home now."

"Well…" Dimitri hesitated, there had to be something he could do. Grabbing a pen and a sticky note of the pad on the counter he scribbled his mobile number on it and handed it to Toris. "Here's my number, if you need anything, just call me, okay?"

Toris took the paper, "thank you Mina," he said sincerely.

After Dimitri and Nickolas left, Toris leaned back with a sigh. "Can you stand?" Asked Feliks, "I'll take you home. But if you can't stand I can totally carry you!"

"I c'n stan'," Toris said, rising with difficulty, he had no doubt that Feliks could carry him, the smaller man was ridiculously strong for his size, but Toris would rather be dead then put through that.

"Okay," Feliks moved to support him, taking his hand to steady him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as best he could. "But after I drop you off I, like, need to run to my place real quick before I come back. Your brothers will be home, yeah?"

"Eduard'll be at 'is chess cl'b but Rav's will b' home yeah," Toris gasped, Eduard was his seventeen year old super smart brother and Ravis was his small, shy, fifteen year old brother. "Wait, why're you c'ming ba'k?" He asked, puzzled.

Feliks rolled his eyes, "to take care of you, duh! As if I was, like, going to leave you alone like this."

"I 'ave two bro'ers," Toris reminded him, or tried to anyway.

"And who's going to take care of you while they're at school?" Feliks asked, "This isn't going to, like, go away overnight you know." He reminded the younger male.

"I kno'," Toris sighed, he put up an argument all the way to Feliks's flashy pink Porsche. His argument was that he would be fine on his own thank-you-very-much, which was true, but he secretly had another motive for not wanting Feliks over his house.

He shared a two-bedroom apartment with his younger brothers and the place wasn't exactly a palace. He really didn't want Feliks to see his living quarters, didn't want the blond to think of him like that.

And with these new emotions he was beginning to feel whenever Feliks was around, Toris wasn't sure if the two of them staying together for an extended period of was a good idea. Who knew what he might say or do? He really didn't want to make an ass out of himself.

They got into the car, "you c'n come ova t'morrow if you're tha' worr'ed," Toris said.

"Do either of your brother's know first aid?" Feliks asked.

"No," replied Toris.

Feliks's hands tightened on the steering wheel, "then I'm not going anywhere."

"Wha's the w'rst tha' could happ'n?" Toris demanded. His lip split open again.

Feliks sighed dramatically and handed him a hot pink handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket, "do you really want me to answer that, Toris?"

After they left Dimitri grimaced apologetically at Nickolas, "sorry about that," he apologized, he grimaced again, "poor Toris."

"Yeah, it sucks," Nickolas agreed, he opened his mouth to say something else. Then his phone rang.

Nickolas sighed and pulled it out, he glanced at the caller ID but didn't seem to recognize it as the 'hello' he responded with was both polite and curious.

"Hello?" Queried Nickolas.

Shrieking filled the air, Nickolas yanked the phone away from his ear, cursing, as the woman on the other end continued to scream at him in Bulgarian.

"Mother! Please I-" Nickolas broke off as the woman's voice became so high and shrill that only bats would be able to hear it soon. Nickolas swore and hung up, before slipping his phone into his pocket. "Crap."

"That was your mother?" Dimitri asked, he was sure that was what he had heard but… "didn't you say that you ran awa-"

"Yes." Said Nickolas, shoving his hands into his pockets and sighing, "I have no idea how she got my number. Crap," he said again and ran his hands through his hair. "Crap."

That seemed to be the only word he was capable of until he sighed and muttered, "I need to get a new phone number."

"You don't want your parents to know where you are then?" Dimitri asked, he could relate. So could Feliks apparently, Toris too, and Roderich, even if he hadn't run away, and Elizabeta, and even Vash.

Dimitri sighed and ran his hands through his own hair, _when did the scariest thing on this planet stop being the monsters under our beds and start being the people who are supposed to protect us from them?_

"Well. Let's just say it would be easier," Nickolas muttered.

"I know how that feels," Dimitri murmured, not bothering with his girl's voice.

Nickolas's whipped around to face him, "what?" He demanded.

"What?" Asked 'Wihelmina' innocently, pretending to have said nothing.

Nickolas shook his head again. Then his phone rang, he glanced at it warily but apparently recognised the caller ID, his face lit up and he answered it eagerly, "hallo?" He asked in German.

The person on the other end replied but Dimitri couldn't hear what they were saying. Not that he was eavesdropping or anything, that would be wrong.

"What, are you serious?!" Asked Nickolas, he was actually speaking in German but if he was doing that so Dimitri couldn't understand him the joke was on him because Dimitri spoke German and knew what he was saying.

"Alright, thank you for telling me. No, you've done enough for me already. I'll handle it. Thanks. Goodbye," Nickolas said. He sighed for the thousandth time and hung up the phone. "You wouldn't happen to know of any nearby hotels would you?" He asked Dimitri in English.

"No." Said the Romanian male truthfully, "what's wrong?" Something was definitely wrong.

"I can't go back to my apartment," Nickolas said sadly.

Concern flitted through Dimitri again, "why not?"

"Just can't."

It was clear that he wasn't going to elaborate on the subject, "thanks anyway, let me walk you back home and then I'll take off. I've bothered you enough already." Said Nickolas.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Asked Dimitri, not budging and ignoring Nickolas's last comment, Nickolas shouldn't have to apologize for anything. Like being bisexual and having his mother scream at him was somehow _his_ fault?

"Not really. But I'll find somewhere, I'm not completely useless."

_I many have to call _him_ again though,_ the Bulgarian male added silently.

"Well," Dimitri knew he was shooting himself in the foot but he couldn't help it, "I have a spare room. Would you like to stay with me?"

Nickolas whipped around to stare at 'her' again, "are you serious? You barely know me."

"Yeah well," Dimitri shrugged one shoulder, _what are you doing?!_ His mind screamed at him, "If I only associated with people I knew here I'd be pretty lonely."

Nickolas stared at him for a long, long second, "you know. I was right before," he said. "You are very…odd. Well, I can't believe I'm saying this but, alright. If you're okay with it. Staying with you would be wonderful."

* * *

**I dunno... I didn't really like this chapter. But now they're staying together for an unidentified period of time so I guess the chapter wasn't that bad *smirks***

**It has come to my attention that I've written Feliks and Toris differently in this fic to how I normally do, they're usually friends before they fall in love. So don't expect any romantic stuff from them for a while, they've got to become besties first. Guess it's all up to Romania and Bulgaria. Hehehe… **

**Anyway, R & R guys, hope you enjoyed. I'm out.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Days

**Okay guys, sorry I'm a bit late; I was watching Criminal Minds with my family when I should've been writing. Hee hee.**

**Anyway, much thanks to Strawberry Sweet Yume and Faithlove14 for following. You guys are awesome!**

**Many thanks must also go to my amazing reviewers;**

**AnimeLover in heaven, trust me dear, there wont be anything innocent about it. Hehehehe. No, I'm joking. Or am I?**

**To littlehanyan; glad you love it so much, I'm just trying to contribute and spread the love for this amazing pairing. No, poor Toris didn't deserve any of that. And they are all precious babies. Don't worry, everything will work out. Mostly. In the end.**

**PCheshire, I don't really see Dimitri impaling anyone in this day and age but as for the rest of your suggestion…well…read and find out. You know I love to make my reviewers happy.**

**To the Prussia-awesome with Gilbird-peeps on top DeathbladeMeister; YOU'RE BACK! I missed you! And as for your question, you're about to find out!**

**One last thanks must also go to the amazing Seth Kirkland-Jones who always makes me want to write this fic.**

**Enjoy guys, I don't own. **

* * *

Chapter 8: The Days

Dimitri stared at Nickolas's door and sighed loudly. Well, not too loudly or Nickolas might start wondering why his female roommate sighed like a man. Nickolas had come to see the apartment with Dimitri and praised the apartment politely saying that he would be thrilled to stay for a day or two until things cleared up on his end.

Dimitri, desperately lonely (though there was no way he was admitting that to Roderich), had told Nickolas he was welcome to stay as long as he liked. It didn't look like things were going to clear up on Nickolas's end for a while so if Dimitri played his cards right he might just have found himself a roommate.

_Be careful what you wish for huh?_ Thought Dimitri, trying to burn a hole through Nickolas's door with his eyes. It wasn't working.

Nickolas was on the phone, again, speaking German to someone on the other end so quietly Dimitri couldn't hear what they were saying.

It wasn't that Dimitri didn't _want _Nickolas to stay, he liked the quiet Bulgarian. Everything about Nickolas always seemed to cheer Dimitri up, which was weird because Nickolas wasn't exactly the cheerful type.

He just wished he'd get some kind of explanation to what the Hell was going on.

Nickolas's door opened and Dimitri jumped backwards, trying to make it look as though he hadn't been lurking in front of it the whole time and failing miserably.

Nickolas raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it, "a friend of mine is coming over to drop off a couple of personal items from my old house, is that okay? I feel bad invading your house like this and bring another strange guy over; it must be making you uncomfortable."

Dimitri shook his head, "you aren't invading, I invited you in."

_And it makes me less uncomfortable than you might believe, _he thought, but didn't say. Dimitri was thinking but not saying a lot of things these days, it came with the territory.

"It's fine if your friend comes over," he said out loud.

Nickolas's usually blank face softened ever so slightly, "thank you Wihelmina." Dimitri had told him before to call 'her' Mina but the Bulgarian insisted on using 'her' full name.

Nickolas walked into the front room, Dimitri hurried to catch up. There were a couple of small boxes of Nickolas's things that his old neighbour had brought around. Nickolas picked up one and Dimitri grabbed the other.

"I'll help you unpack," 'she' offered.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary; I won't be staying that long." Said Nickolas, he walked into the room he was using and set the box down by the bed before returning to the front room for his man-purse.

_Satchel,_ Dimitri reminded himself. But it was a man-purse and they both knew it.

Nickolas reached for the satchel just as Dimitri moved to put the box in Nickolas's temporary room. Then he stumbled on his stupid, girly, high-heel and tripped, falling forwards.

Dimitri let out a not-very-manly (thankfully) yip of surprise and Nickolas turned at the noise. Dimitri fell right on top of him, sending them both crashing to the floor, along with the box.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, are you alright?" Asked Dimitri, Nickolas nodded wordlessly and the blond realized he was still hovering over his companion who was lying on his back on the floor.

_How cliché,_ he thought. Elizabeta would be dying of laughter or a nosebleed if she could see them now.

Dimitri scrambled backwards and made to stand up when a noise stopped him.

Laughter.

But it wasn't him that was laughing and it certainly wasn't Nickolas either.

Both turned to the door and Dimitri glowered at the newcomer, leaning against the doorframe laughing, a bag clutched in one hand.

"Roderich, what are you doing in my house?"

* * *

Dimitri, only making a half-assed attempt to use his girl's voice, sat down at the kitchen table beside Roderich and across from Nickolas, cracking his coke can open with a sigh, "do you know _everyone?"_ He grumbled at his Austrian friend.

"I was about to ask him the same question," said Nickolas, "and you. I can't believe you two know each other."

Earlier Dimitri had asked his Austrian friend –who was busy laughing at them- what he was doing at Dimitri's house, Roderich never came over without calling first unless it was urgent. And considering he was taking the time to laugh at Dimitri accidentally falling on top of Nickolas the blond was sure it couldn't be_ that _urgent.

He was then to discover, to his absolute _joy,_ that Roderich was the friend Nickolas had spoken of, the one who had warned him his mother's goons –or whatever- had found his house and was then coming over to Dimitri's to drop off some of Nickolas's stuff.

Roderich. Was. Nickolas's. Friend.

_Close friend from the look of it, _Dimitri thought, watching the two of them together, Nickolas seemed to light up the second Roderich had walked through the door. He'd seemed happy that the two of them knew each other, it was obvious that Nickolas adored Roderich.

_But how much? And in what way?_ Thought Dimitri, watching them.

Roderich shrugged his shoulders lightly, "yes, Wihelmina and I have been friends for a few years now, we met five years ago, when her family was on a vacation to Austria." He left out the part where Dimitri's family had been at a social function for the high-up Austrian politicians and the Romanian royal family, for that, Dimitri was grateful.

Roderich turned to 'Wihelmina,' "and Nickolas and I met a year ago when I first bought a house in America."

Nickolas smiled slightly, "this isn't the first time Roderich's helped me with a bad situation."

Roderich smiled back and Dimitri felt slightly jealous, who of though, he wasn't quite sure. He shook the feeling off.

"So I can't go back to my place at all?" Asked Nickolas, changing the subject.

"I'm afraid not. Her men are everywhere, if you're so much as seen I'm afraid you'll be dragged onto a plane and brought back to Bulgaria by force." Roderich said honestly. They both looked as though someone had died.

Dimitri wanted to ask questions –like if Roderich was getting his life mixed up with Nickolas's- but he didn't. Both brunets seemed uncomfortable discussing this in front of him so Dimitri decided to take a walk. He wanted to know, sure. But he wanted Nickolas to tell him when the time was right.

_And it's not like I have any right to bitch about them keeping secrets, I don't know what's up with Nickolas but I'm sure my secret's just as bad-or worse. And now I'm asking Roderich to lie to a friend for me._

He got up from his chair, "well you guys talk serious, I'm going to go get some more milk, there's nothing worse than being out of milk you know." He flashed his brightest, girlish smile.

Nickolas looked apologetic, "this is your house, you don't have to leave. We're just discussing some of my mother's more…overbearing tendencies. That's all."

Dimitri waved him off, "nah, its fine! You guys are getting a bit serious for me! I'll be back in twenty minutes, half an hour, tops." He darted out the door.

* * *

_Wow, and I thought my mother was bad. At least she's not like his._ Dimitri thought, walking down a nearby street, kicking a rock. _Though a little voice in my head called 'common sense' tells me that's not all of it. Hmm, I'll have to find out someday. _He reached the rock and kicked it again.

"N-no, let go of me. Please," A shaky voice interrupted Dimitri's thoughts. He peered down a banal, dingy ally to find four men, all older and broader than he was, dragging a young blond woman of around Dimitri's age down the ally, away from the general public. The stopped and one of them pushed the woman up against the wall.

"C'mon baby, we just wanna have a little fun, that's all," one of them said. If the situation wasn't so serious Dimitri would've rolled his eyes. How stereotypical could you get?

Instead of rolling his eyes he started down the alley at a run, if he had his phone on him he'd call the police. But he'd left it at home. _The odds aren't exactly in my favour and I'm not exactly dressed for this but come on! What am I supposed to do, let her get raped in front of me?_

All of a sudden the woman stopped whimpering and kneed the man directly in front of her in the groin. When he was doubled over and off balance she pushed him into one of his companions, sending them stumbling. She then broke through the semi-circle of men around her and took off in Dimitri's direction.

One of the other men grabbed her from behind; she screamed loudly for help and threw her body to the side. The man holding her stumbled, but unfortunately, so did she. By the time she righted herself the man was on his feet and grabbed her again. Dimitri caught a glimpse of her frightened green eyes before the man yanked her head to the side by her blonde hair.

"Damn bitch!" He snarled.

Dimitri reached them and grabbed the man's shoulder, when the guy turned around Dimitri punched him in the face. He released the woman; Dimitri caught her hand and pulled her behind him. "Call the police," he ordered. The woman pulled out her phone but fumbled with it, it fell to the ground and one of the men stepped on it, shattering it into pieces.

"You'll pay for that you damn blonde bitch," he snarled.

"…I doubt that," Dimitri replied when he realised that the man was actually talking to _him,_ not the blonde woman behind him.

The men charged at him but Dimitri had learned self-defence and been trained in a hard school.

The first man he targeted was the man whose nose he had broken, the second the man the blonde had kneed in the groin. They were the two wounded ones, the ones less likely to put up a fight.

They didn't, he trounced them in seconds, and he then turned to the remaining three. One threw a punch at him, he ducked and grabbed the man, yanking him forwards and sticking out his leg. The man stumbled and Dimitri helped him fall, shoving him and kicking him in the back, hard, as he fell.

The next man tried to tackle him but Dimitri dodged to the side, he stuck out his leg again but it didn't work as well this time, the man stumbled but didn't lose his footing. He threw a wild punch, Dimitri ducked underneath it and hit him with an uppercut to the jaw and the man went down like a stone.

He turned to the remaining guy but found he had already been floored by the blonde woman who stopped him from rising with a well-aimed kick to the head.

"Are you alright?" 'Wihelmina' asked, 'she' quickly drew the woman away. Three more men were running down the alley towards them and Dimitri cursed, "how many of these guys are there?" He muttered.

He grabbed the woman's hand, "let's go!" He yelled in his girl's voice. They raced off down the street and didn't stop running until they reached Dimitri's apartment.

* * *

"Hey guys, little help here," he called as he let the blonde woman in, ushering her inside gently. She had her arms wrapped around herself and she was shaking, whether from fear or adrenaline or shock, Dimitri didn't know.

Roderich understood and acted immediately, he drew out his phone and called the police. He told them they had a woman who had just been assaulted and was going into shock, glancing at Dimitri briefly who nodded to confirm Roderich's guess.

Nickolas blinked, puzzled, "Bella Erkson?" He asked, confused. Dimitri led Bella to the couch and Nickolas snapped out of it, he pulled off his green coat and slung it around Bella's thin shoulders, before moving into the kitchen to make Bella a hot drink while Roderich went outside to wait for the cops.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Questioned Dimitri, _why does everybody I know know everybody else? _He wondered.

Nickolas had moved into the kitchen and didn't hear him so he didn't answer. Bella however, nodded and gave a tremulous smile, "yeah. We met at my engagement party. He knows my fiancé."

She clutched Nickolas's coat tighter around her. "Thank you, for everything. Thank you so much. You saved my-" she broke off and shivered.

Dimitri's heart went out to her, he rubbed her arm reassuringly, "it's okay Bella. It's oaky now." He nodded at the phone, "the police are on their way but is there anyone I can call for you? Your fiancé, perhaps?"

Bella nodded, "he's at my house. He was waiting for me. He's expecting me back by now. We were supposed to go out and have a romantic evening together."

Dimitri gave her the phone and she dialled her home number, "hello sweetheart, I'm…" Bella began, her voice shook as she told the rest of what had happened to her but she ploughed on bravely.

"Yes. I'm fine now. Really. Okay. I'm at-" Bella glanced at Dimitri who gave her his address which she then gave to her fiancé, "okay. I love you too honey. Okay. Bye-bye." She hung up and smiled at Dimitri, calmer now. "Thank you," she said again. He grinned back at her.

Then the police came, Dimitri and Bella had just finished giving their statements when the door burst open again. "Bella!" A voice with a heavy Italian accent cried.

Two men shot through the door. The first was tall with brown eyes and Bella's blond hair, though his stuck upwards, defying gravity. He was wearing a long coat and a blue and white scarf. A smoking pipe was clutched in one hand.

The second was also wearing a long coat, his black and was shorter than the first with mahogany hair and green eyes. He had a long curl that stuck up on one side of his head and was the male who had yelled her name.

Bella looked reassured when she saw the first male, "big brother," she murmured, relieved. Her face then lit up when she saw the second one, "Lovino!" She yelled and threw herself into Dimitri's classmate's arms, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet as she buried her face in his shoulder and he buried his in her hair. Her brother, whose name was Lars, rested a comforting hand on his sister's back, giving a quiet, thankful, sigh.

"Shh, shh, shh," Lovino comforted as Bella began to cry, "don't cry amor, it's over. You'll be oaky now. I'm here, it's over."

Dimitri glanced at Nickolas and Roderich, murmuring quietly to each other, off to the side and then back to Bella and Lovino. _At least this is over._ He thought.

* * *

**And cut! That was different. God, writing about Romano even thinking about being straight is weird. Yay! Belgium is okay! Yay!**

**Tell me what you think guys, you know I love hearing from you. Ta-ta for now! See you all next week!**


End file.
